Reasons Why
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Both Dawn and Scott have dreams about each other. To clear their heads they make lists. And come to a startling realization.


**My first Dott story! Yeah! I love this pairing for some unknown reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

Damn it! My eyes flew open. It was that dream again. The same dream that has haunted me since I got her voted off. The one where she flies through the sky and never comes down. The one where she leaves me. Why does she still haunt me?

She's gone. Gone for good. I'll never see her again. Outta sight, outta mind, right? Wrong. I wish she would just leave me alone. The dull light of the moon filters through the blinds. A narrow slit lands on my notebook and pen. Kicking the stifling covers off, I get out of the bed.

I label the page Top Ten Reasons Why I Think Dawn Still Haunts Me. (These lists always helped me sort out my head.)

She was constantly around me.

She was always talking.

8. She was always meditating in random spots. It was weird not to be surprised.

She always had a good solution to everything.

We would go for moonlight walks, not romantic ones, while she talked about Aura mumbo jumbo.

I would meditate with her. I can't meditate by myself.

Her voice was so hypnotizing.

She was my only friend

I got her voted off

I love her

I saw the last reason and just stared. That's how Lightning and Cameron found me.

"You like Dawn? Sha-wow! Then why did you vote her off?" I glared at Lightning.

"Same reason you got Jo voted off." I saw Cameron give me a sympathetic glance. I didn't want their pity or sympathy or whatever.

"Cause you hated her?" I sighed.

"No," I drawled, "Because I had to." The last bit came in a whisper. I'm sure no one heard, but even so, Cameron still put his small hand on my shoulder. His small hand, like Dawn's. I hope she can forgive me.

Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts

A warm hand takes my cold one. Arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in. I look up and see...Scott. I awake, shocked. The moonlight comes through my open balcony doors. I sigh. Every night since I was voted off, I have dreamed about the orange haired rat basher. Every day I have thought of him. Perhaps I should meditate to clear my head.

It is soon clear that I won't be able to meditate. A single moonbeam illuminates my desk. Moonbeam, that's what he always called me. Maybe...

I uncross my legs and make my way to my desk. A pull out a pad of Eco-friendly paper and a pen. Scott told me that this helped clear his head, so maybe it will help me too. I title the page Reasons I Believe Scott Still Walks In My Thoughts.

He was always by my side

He would listen to my crazy theories

He protected me

He didn't think I was a total freak

He would walk with me in the woods

He would meditate with me. It has now become hard to do so alone.

His aura was so guarded, but he opened up with words

He was my first friend

He framed me for no reason

I love him

I guess Scott was right. It did clear your head. But I don't like the end note. I love him? I must

be mistaken. I can not love him. He betrayed me and my team. Speaking of team, maybe I should watch recent episodes of Total Drama. But not now, it is late, and Jo kept us up, filling us in and complaining about Lightning and such. Lying in my bed, I totally forget about the list and leave it for the world to see.

Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts Dotts

I watch all the episodes that have recently aired, including an interesting one. Three words stop me cold,

"I'm sorry, Dawn. A confessional. Scott feels remorse for eliminating me. He is sorry he did it. At those words, I feel vastly torn, happy, sad, and angry all at once. Happy because he is sorry. Sad because he is sad. Angry because he still eliminated me. He framed me! But he also helped me out a lot. But what if it was just an act?

When he gets thrown to the island, no one cares. We all just ignore him, except Mike. Mike goes up and asks of Zoey. Apparently, she fed Scott to Fang. I don't know who to feel bad for, Scott or Fang. But she still loves Mike. After that, no one would even be near him. Gwen, an old contestant, catches me staring at Scott.

"Why are you staring?"

"I just feel bad that no one will talk to him. Or be near him." Bridgette overhears us and plops down next to me.

"Do you like him?" I slowly turn to her.

"No, no I do not."

"Then why do you care?" asks Gwen. I do not get a chance to reply before Bridgette says,

"Yeah, he was horrible to everyone. Especially you, Dawn." I glance over to Scott again. His shoulders are hunched and head is down.

"Just because alligators eat their young does not mean we should too." Gwen and Bridgette stare, uncomprehending.

"Just because he was mean, doesn't mean I should be mean too." I push myself up and go to Scott. I can feel the eyes of all the other losers watch me. When I sit down next to him, he gives a start.

"Oh, what do you want? Come to harass me like everyone else?" I shake my head.

"Not at all. I want to say I forgive you." He freezes.

"What'd you say, Moonbeam?" A shiver went down my spine at the nickname.

"I said I forgive you."

"But I never apologized!" I correct him.

"Yes you did. In the confessional, you said you were sorry." He seems to recall that moment.

"I didn't think you'd see that." His voice was soft.

"Well, I did. I saw it all. Your aura is turning pink." He smiles at me. Genuinely smiles.

"Looks like you didn't change, Moonbeam." Yet again, I have to correct him.

"I have changed. I've realized something huge that has changed me."

"I realized something too." He said.

"What's that?" He smiles.

"I realized that I love you." Now I smile.

"I realized I love you too." Our lips meet in a scattering of sparks. I can hear hoots and wolf-whistles. I sense that peoples auras are confused and happy. But I realize all that later. All I realize now is Scott's lips on mine. Just like I want it.


End file.
